


Kuroo's Shower Moods

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: April 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, HAVE SOME MORE FLUFF, I'm sorry but I really do love this ship, Just some wholesome married KuroKen goodness, Married Couple, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Other, Panic! at the Disco References, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Showers, Singing in the Shower, because apparently that's all I know for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Prompt: Singing in the shower (together)-Kuroo had a long day at work and is happy to spend time with Kenma before they go to sleep.





	Kuroo's Shower Moods

**Author's Note:**

> You hecking bet I'm writing some fluff for these kids. I love them. Take it.

Kenma usually liked showering with Kuro. It saved time, and Kuro loved to do things like wash Kenma’s hair for them, so it also took less energy. But sometimes, Kuro would get in these _moods_ , and Kenma wasn’t always in the same _mood_ , and it led to soapy arguments followed by cold nights.

Kenma wasn’t in the mood. Kuro was.

They just wanted their husband to wash their hair so they could curl up in a million blankets and sleep for twelve hours. Kuro wanted to mess around and take his time. It was causing conflict.

“Tetsurou. Is my hair in a spike right now?” Kenma asked, keeping their voice calm.

Kuro grinned down at them. “Maybe?”

“I just want to go to bed. Please stop messing around?” They tried not to be harsh, because Kuro never took well to that.

He pouted at them. “But Kitten, it’s still early. It was a long day. I just wanna spend time with you.”

Kenma was too tired to try arguing. “It was a long day for me, too.”

Kuro sighed before gently nudging them to the water, running his fingers through their hair to rinse out the soap. “I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. Do you?”

Kuro shook his head. “Hey, Kitten, sing with me!”

“Kuro–”

He gave his Cheshire grin before spinning them in the narrow shower and pulling them against his chest.

“This is unsafe,” Kenma sighed, shaking their head at their husband’s antics.

Kuro swayed the two of them together, not a care in the world. “ _I was fine, just a guy, living on my own, waiting for the sky to fall, then you called and changed it all, Doll._ ”

Kenma giggled in spite of themself; Kuro was a cute dork more than anything. Even if they didn’t want to do much, they couldn’t find it in themself to deny him anything else.

“ _Velvet lips and the eyes that pulled me in; we both knew you’d already win; mm, you’re original sin._ ”

Kenma turned to press their lips to Kuro’s cheek. “I’m not singing with you, Tetsurou.”

“ _Fooled me once with your eyes now honey,_ ” Kuro continued, twisting them both with each syllable. “ _Fooled me twice with your lies, and I say– Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn’t care; she lives in her world, so unaware!_ ”

“We’re going to run out of hot water.”

“ _Does she know that my destiny lies with her?_ ” Kuro cupped Kenma’s cheeks to sing directly to them like the dork he was. “ _Sarah, oh Sarah, are you saving me?_ ”

“Are you done?” Kenma asked, even though they knew he wasn’t. (Even though they didn’t want him to be.)

Kuro did his best to recreate the instrumentals while trying to pull Kenma into a dangerous shower dance. Kenma was pretty sure their life flashed before their eyes just then, but maybe it wasn’t such a bad way to die.

“ _Waking up to a kiss, then you’re on your way; I’d really hoped that you would stay, but you left and went your own way, babe._ ” Kuro grinned and pressed their foreheads together. “Please, Kitten?”

Kenma rolled their eyes and sighed. “ _I don’t mind, take your time, I got things to do besides sit around and wait for you – mm, and I hope you do, too._ ”

The light in Kuro’s eyes made it totally worth appeasing him, so they decided maybe they could sing along for the rest.

“ _Fooled me once with your eyes, now, honey._ ”

Kenma turned off the water.

“ _Fooled me twice with your lies, and I say–_ ”

Kuro grabbed the towels off the rack and wrapped one around his waist.

“ _Sarah smiles, like Sarah doesn’t care–_ ”

As they continued through the chorus, Kuro took on drying Kenma’s hair first, then his own. Kenma laughed as he insisted on helping them into their pajamas for the evening, but they didn’t complain. They wanted to be taken care of right then anyways.

Kuro pulled them back into a sway once they were dressed. “ _And it’s killing me inside!_ ”

“Kuro, put on your pajamas.”

“ _Consuming all my pride; you’ve left me blind._ ”

“Dork.”

“ _And when I think I’m right, you strip away my pride! You cast it all aside, but I say–_ ”

Kenma smiled fondly at him. “ _Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn’t care. She lives in her world, so unaware. Does she know that my destiny lies with her? Sarah._ ”

“ _Sarah._ ”

“ _Oh, Sarah._ ”

“ _Sarah~._ ”

“ _Are you saving me?_ ”

Kuro squished Kenma’s cheeks together and kissed their nose. “I’m married to the cutest person in the world! So blessed! My skin is clear. Anxiety cured. I can’t believe I got so lucky. I’ll always give back. Never forget.”

They batted his hands away. “Get dressed; you’ll catch a cold.” Then, “Dork.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You know, it wasn’t a bad day,” he said as he pulled on fresh clothes. “It was just a long one. I missed you.”

Kenma rolled their eyes and tried to fight down their smile, to no avail. “Well. I guess I missed you too.”

“You _guess_?”

“What do you want me to say? I’m not a sap, like some people I know, Tetsurou.”

Kuro puffed out his cheeks in a pout. “I take back everything I said.”

“It’s too late.”

“I bet you only married me for my money.”

“Tch.”

Kuro whined and leaned against the bathroom doorframe. “My own husband, my oldest friend, doesn’t love me, how will I cope?”

“If you want someone who’ll write you poems about how much they love and miss you, call Koutarou,” Kenma said simply, pushing past him. “If you’re not in bed in five minutes, I’ll be too tired to cuddle.”

“I’ll be there!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my lifeblood! Please validate me :)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
